Fatality
by MallowBloom
Summary: "Dipper, your feelings for Wendy are destroying us!" Mabel shouted as the black cloud of evil creatures drew closer. "Tell her now or I will!" I stared at my sister in dismay as her eyes narrowed. She didn't understand; in this world of unspoken rules, it was alright for the older man to make a move on the younger woman, but the other way around...that hardly ever happened.
1. Prologue

**Full prologue:** _"Dipper, your feelings for Wendy are destroying us!" Mabel shouted as the black cloud of evil creatures drew closer. "Tell her now or I will!" I stared at my sister in dismay as her eyes narrowed. She didn't understand, in this world of unspoken rules, it was alright for the older man to make a move on the younger woman, but the other way around...that hardly ever happened, or turned out. *For plot line purposes, the twins are fourteen and not twelve* _

Prologue:

"Dipper...?" Mable's eyes widened and she pointed a single finger at the space in front of me.

I turned around, our argument forgotten for the moment, and my heart sank.

It looked as though rain clouds were sweeping across Gravity Falls a mile a minute.

But we all knew better then that at this point.

It was an army of unforgettable creatures, and by the looks of things, the gnomes I could see in the front were the least of our worries.

At the head of the army- or Black Cloud Of Doom that I had so cleverly decided to call it in my moment of terror- was Bill Ciper. The most clever- yet annoying- monster we had met here. As shinny as ever with a smile on his face, or...body, I suppose would do as well.

He was coming for us.

"I told you not to bring Wendy here!" Mabel shouted above the wind that had now picked up.

"I didn't!" I protested. "She came by herself!"

"Did you even tell her why she couldn't come?" Mabel challenged, picking up our argument again and completely ignoring my past sentence.

"I-I-I-" My eyes flashed to Wendy, standing a few footsteps away from me on my right side.

"Just what I thought!" Mabel bent down and grabbed Waddles, who up until that point had been attempting to hide behind my twin's right leg.

"Then why does Waddles get to come?" I protested, putting both hands up in front of me as the wind got stronger.

"This isn't about Waddles!" Mable raised her voice more. "It's not about Waddles, or Candy, or Grenda, not even Pacifica. It's about you, and how your feelings for Wendy are going to destroy us!"

I looked around at everyone; Sous, Candy, Grenda, Pacifica, Wendy, even the agents were looking. If anyone hadn't heard the rest of the conversation, they sure had heard this. Everyone's eyes were on me, and I knew from the warmth I felt in my cheeks that I was blushing.

"I don't know what's happening!" Wendy confessed, looking panicked, which was odd, considering the fact that I had only seen her like this a few times, and the other times she was cool as a cucumber.

"Tell her," Mabel ordered more calmly, her eyes narrowing. "Or I will."

I looked at everyone again, my eyes betraying just how panicked I was. I felt sweat beginning to form on my brow as the Black Cloud Of Doom came closer.

Seconds passed, then minutes.

"Will _somebody _just tell me what you two are talking about?" Wendy shouted, getting exasperated, her panic growing with every second we wasted.

"Fine," Mabel's eyes moved past my face until they reached Wendy's. "The psychopathic pyramid over there has found my brother's greatest weakness and he wants it."

"So...?" Wendy's eyes widened as the realization dawned on her, and I felt like putting a paper bag over my face. She looked at me, then Mabel, then her eyes rested on me again, her expression that of horror and shock.

Mable nodded. "That's right, you're Dipper's greatest weakness. And for that reason and that reason only, _he _wants you."

"Bill..." Wendy whispered, her eyes staying on me for a few minutes, then they shifted to the mess in front of us.

* * *

**Hey guys. So I debated putting this story up because I already have so many stories going, but I couldn't wait for the second season of Gravity Falls to end to post this, so here I am. It's rated T for mature themes and violence. So, yeah...This will be an adventure/mystery/romance, and most of it will be made up and not in accordance to the actual series because due to the fact that I am Canadian, I have only seen the first episode, as the second comes out Friday. That was a long tangent, so sorry about that. One more thing, since my schedule is pretty full, I will be updating this story every third week on Thursday. Until next month,**

**-Mallowbloom**


	2. Friends

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all credits go to the amazing Alex Hirsch for coming up with the characters, setting, etc. **

*Reminder: Twins are 14

Chapter 1: The Bunker

I bet you're all wondering how we ended up in this embarrassing and dangerous situation.

Well, no worries, I will explain everything, starting immediately after our Grand Re-opening of the Mystery Shack. You all should know what happened there, but for those of you who don't, long story short, I raised the dead, Sous turned into a zombie and I also found out Grunkle Stan has always believed in the supernatural, then I crossed my fingers when he agreed to let me keep the journal for self-defense only. Moving on, the story picks up the next few days after our Grand Re-opening...

0o0

I sat on Wendy's bed with her, popcorn in between us, watching one of Gravity Falls "scary movies", "Nearly Almost Dead But Not Quite."

"Man, these movies are a lot less scary when you've fought actual zombies," I grabbed some more popcorn, laughing.

"They're slow, just power walk away from them!" Wendy shouted at the screen.

I smiled and nudged her. "Hey, how much do you wanna bet that guy dies first?"

There was a munching noise.

"Ah, my face is being eaten a lot," the emotionless voice of the boy in the movie stated.

We both laughed.

"Chadly ain't pretty no more," Wendy remarked as her phone began to vibrate.

I stopped laughing and began eying her phone.

"One second," she grabbed her black flip phone and looked at the text she had just received.

"Uhg," she rolled her eyes. "Another text from Robbie."

I instantly got nervous as I was reminded of Robbie, Wendy's ex-boyfriend.

"Oh yeah, Robbie," I laughed nervously. "How's uh, how's all that going?"

I tentatively waited for her answer.

"Uhg, I'm over him. I just wish he was over me. Just look at these texts," she showed me her phone screen.

"Winky frown?" she questioned. "What does that even mean?"

I looked away from the phone. "And you're not," I coughed awkwardly. "Not like, seeing any other guys...or..."

"Of course I am!" Wendy grabbed what appeared to be a blue walrus with a bow tie and top hat stuffy.

"Meet my new boyfriend dude," she squeezed it.

I laughed, still nervous; the thought of Wendy with another guy making me feel weird.

"Right, right," I scratched the back of my head. "So um, so you know, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to...I mean, if you and me would ever, I mean if you..." I pause, seeing her awaiting stare.

I swallowed.

"Wanted to join me and Mabel on this Mystery hunt tomorrow," I replied, quieter. "Conspiracy stuff and all that, that's all."

"Yeah, dude, I love doing junk with friends," Wendy replied.

There was a groan from the TV.

"Yo, Chadly, watch out!" she shouted as another scream was heard.

We both laughed again, me, more uncomfortable then ever.

"Yep," I murmured. "'Cause that's what we are," I grabbed a paper from inside my vest. "That's all we'll ever be."

_DEAR WENDY_

_I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO _

_TELL__, I __FEEL_

_TODAY'S THE DAY I'VE _

_GOT TO TELL YOU_

_**I LIKE YOU**_

_IS THAT CRAZY?_

I crumpled the paper and put it back in my vest, then fell backwards on Wendy's bed.

"Friends."

"Dude, you're laying on my bra."

I jerked up.

_Friends. _

_Who was I kidding? I was just a delirious 14 year old._

0o0

The next day, Grunkle Stan was busy with repairs on the Mystery Shack, so I decided it was perfect timing to investigate the Hidden Bunker without him finding out.

CLANK CLANK CLANK

I tapped a red lantern three times with my pen.

"Thank you all for coming," I began.

"Hey, when there's a mystery, you can count on your sister," Mabel responded. "Ey."

Sous chuckled. "That's an amazing rhyme. When you want some good...w-when you need a Sous...you can...oh gosh, I don't know."

I ignored him and moved on. "We're here to solve the number one Mystery in Gravity Falls," I grabbed the journal out from my vest. "Who wrote this journal!"

I opened up the first page. "Thirty years ago, the author vanished without a trace," I pulled out my black light. "But according to this new clue, we may have found his secret hiding place. We find that author, we learn the answers to everything."

I backed up so that everyone could see the tree with the bunker underneath it.

"We just need to find a way to get down there."

"Chop it down, dudes!"

I froze as I heard a bell.

"Wendy!" Mabel called, as I turned and saw my red-headed crush on her bike.

"Oh, hey!" I waved, trying not to sound too enthusiastic. "You came."

"Dude," Wendy replaced her bike helmet with her normal hat. "I'm so stoked about this. I've been wanting to go adventuring with you guys. Sure beats picking up after my dad at home."

She was silent for a few minutes as she hopped off her bike.

"Thanks for the invite, man," she called, running up to the tree.

I couldn't stop grinning. "Of course," I responded. "Anytime you wanna...I mean, we'll all in...us..." I trailed off, chuckling nervously.

"Uh oh," Mabel poked me and I turned away. "Inviting Wendy on our mission? Me thinks there's romance a foot."

I began to get annoyed. I just wanted her to leave me alone with all this Wendy stuff.

"No, look, Mabel," I began, my annoyance growing. "I thought this through and I'm over Wendy," I lied. "I've looked at it from every angle, and that thing was going nowhere. The only thing that matters to me now is finding the author of this journal." I hoped my smile would make her buy my story, but nothing gets past my twin.

"Ha ha, you're over Wendy? Allow me to put on my skepticals," she put her hands around her eyes. "Woop!"

"I've moved on, Mabel," I said more firmly. "You should, too."

I walked away, leaving Mabel to whatever she wanted to do.

"Hey, is it just me, or does that branch kinda look like a lever?" Wendy asked as I walked up to her.

I looked in the direction she was pointing a finger at.

"Oh, yeah," I turned around. "But how do we get up there? Seems like we need like a ladder, or like ladder shoes, yeah, ladder shoes."

I began discussing it with Mabel and Sous.

I heard the clank of metal from above and turned to see Wendy up in the tree, her axe in her hand, hitting the branch-lever.

"Buch," she looked back at us.

"Wow," we all looked up at her.

"Oh yeah," Wendy put her axe back. "My dad used to make me compete in these lumberjack games when I was a kid; guess I kinda ruled at it."

The trees began to shake and crows cawed in the distance.

"Woah, woah. What is that?" Wendy's tree began to shake with the others. "Ahh!" she screamed as her belt broke and she feel in a pile of leaves right beside the tree.

She lifted her head just as the tree began to lower with her pile of leaves.

Sous and I quickly grabbed her as the tree kept sinking, finally coming to a stop about five seconds later. There was clanking noises as steps appeared from the edge of the hole, all leading to the tree that now had an entrance.

"All right guys," I walked to the front of the group. "This is it. Remember, whatever happens down there, we tell no one."

Mabel gave me a thumbs up, Sous nodded and flipped his hat around, Wendy simply made a gesture to zip her mouth shut and throw away the key.

"Now, who wants to go first?" I asked, holding up my lantern.

* * *

**Hey guys, so I know this is basically "Into The Bunker" word for word, but don't worry, it'll have it's own twist. I will be trying to follow of few episodes for the story line, but after this chapter, most of the story will be unique. Also, I was wrong, the second episode didn't come on on Sep 5th, it was the first episode again, so I had to go on YouTube to get Into The Bunker. Anywho, I'm going to change the updates for this story to every other Wednesday. I hope that's okay. I'm really excited to do this story, and I hope you all like it. Until next time,**

**-Mallowbloom**


	3. Author's Note, Poem

**Hey guys, I know you are all expecting this to be a chapter and are very disappointed right now, but keep reading, I want to explain some things to you. **

**1. I was expecting to have a chapter up today, but I got a bit busy. **

**2. The next chapter is going to be extremely long, so you have that to look forward to. **

**3. It is my first year of High School, so I am still getting used to things. **

**4. My brother is not allowed to watch Gravity Falls, so I have to watch it when he is not around, causing the delay in my chapter today. **

**Anyways, I'm not complaining, I am just giving valid reasons as to why I didn't update so I don't get questions in the reviews. I am also multitasking tonight, which is not my forte. So I promise I will update next week, and so this chapter isn't against the rules, here is a little poem I made to go with the Gravity Falls theme song, I hope you like it. **

_Here we are,  
_

_We've come so far, _

_In this town with the secrets we've found out. _

_And Sous is o so funny, _

_All Stan cares for is money, _

_There's Wendy; Dipper's crush. _

_We must run, _

_Find the One!_

_Come join the Pines twins as they _

_Explore all of Gravity Falls._

_*Whisper* Bill is watching_


	4. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, credits still go to the amazing Alex Hirsch. **

Chapter 2: The letter

The steps made a big clanking noise as I led the gang down to the hidden bunker. With Wendy behind me and Mabel at the rear, I began to look around, anticipating that something or someone would come running at us.

"Woah," we all echoed as we reached the bottom of the steps and came into a small room.

"It's like a fallout shelter or something," I murmured, passing a gas mask hanging on the wall. "It must of belonged to The Author."

The gang began to split up and look around.

"_This _is going over my bed," I heard Wendy say.

"My face feels fuzzy," Mabel laughed.

"This is incredible!" I found myself in front of a large shelf with 40 boxes on it. "It's like he was preparing for a disaster. But what kind of disaster would need supplies for over 60 years?"

"O my gosh!" Sous whispered. "A candy dispenser! What's that? Yes, I will have some of your delicious old timey food!"

"Wait, guys," I ignored the rest of Sous' conversation with candy and picked up a tin can. "I think this can was opened recently."

"The author might still be alive, down here!" Sous finally abandoned his candy to help us.

"Wait a minute," Wendy replied, staring directly behind Mabel.

She walked up to this old map of Gravity Falls and ripped it off the wall, revealing an old door that had the words "Caution, Stay Out" on it.

"I think I know where he might have gone."

We began to crawl through a small tunnel, with Wendy in the lead this time, until we reached a cube shaped room with several weird symbols on some of the cubes.

"Was this place built in the past or the future?" Wendy wondered, stepping over a block with a symbol on it.

"Yeah, this room is way creepy," Sous agreed.

"Not as creepy as Dipper's internet history," Mabel shoved me. "A oh!"

I lurched forward, accidentally stepping on the wierd cube and causing the door to shut.

The symbols around us all began to glow red as the blocks began to move forward.

We all began screaming and pushed ourselves into a back-to-back position, well, all but Mabel.

"It's hard to be scared with caterpillars on your face," she laughed.

_Then, _she began to panic. "Wall things! Crazy wall things!"

Wendy attempted to push them back. "They won't stop!"

"Dipper!" Mabel tried to do the same. "What do we do?"

"Uhh," I began to flip through my journal. "Come on, come on," I muttered, getting out my black light.

"Find these four symbols!" I shouted, finally finding the right page.

"One!" Sous shouted.

"Two!" Wendy jumped down on one.

Mabel jumped up and hit a block.

"Three!"

I looked around, then proceeded to climb up a few blocks.

"Four!" I hit a block.

There was the clanking sound and a door opened.

We all looked at each other.

"Run for it!" Mabel shouted, the blocks around us still moving.

We all ran out, me last of all, as my vest caught on the block, and I landed on Sous.

We were silent for a few moments as we began to comprehend what had happened.

Then we all got up, cheering.

"That was..." Wendy panted. "That was nuts! You ruled back there, man!"

I chuckled. "Thanks."

"Get a load of this crazy surveillance room," she continued, walking around.

"Check this out, dudes," Sous grabbed two test tubes and began to make wierd noises.

"Sous, that is hilarious."

"Hey bro, you forgot your vest," Mabel walked to the other end of the room.

"Hey Dipper, look what I found!" Next thing I knew, she was tapping my shoulder.

I put on my vest then looked up as I realized what she had in her hands.

"Gimmie that!" I snatched the paper from her, giving her all the proof she needed.

"I knew it I knew it I knew it!" Mabel shouted, before she lowered her voice.

"You're not over Wendy at all!" She gasped. "And you were going to tell her today?"

"No, I changed my mind. It' a bad idea," I began panicking. "I'd just embarrass myself and then I'd be another guy she hates, like Robbie."

"Dipper, you should just tell her already," Mabel insisted. "Then one way or another, you'll feel better afterwards."

"Look Mabel," I stated firmly, trying to get my point across. "I can't tell her no matter how much I want to, so just drop it, okay?"

"Dude, Dipper, you gotta check out this weird metal closet," Wendy called, stepping into it.

"Coming!" I called, then I glanced at Mabel. "This never happened," I told her, walking towards the closet.

"Brother," Mabel followed me. "Whatever happens, I just want you to know something: this is for your own good."

"What?"

Mabel pushed me into the closet and shut the door.

I looked up and saw Wendy staring right at me.

"Mabel, let us out!" I ordered, banging on the closet doors.

"I'll let you out, Dipper. As soon as you tell Wendy that thing you've been wanting to tell her. You'll thank me for this later," her voice was muffled a bit by the doors.

"What's she talking about?" Wendy asked over my shoulder.

I turned, embarrassed. "Nothing!" I said. "Mabel's just been... eating raw sugar packets again!"

"Let me out right now!" I ordered again, resuming my banging on the doors.

"Urg. Where are the lights?" Wendy asked, pulling on a cord above us.

We screamed as a clear liquid sprayed over us and red lights flashed.

Suddenly, the back of the closet opened up to a large space.

"Woah, a hidden lab," I whispered as we walked out of the closet. "Maybe The Author did experiments down here."

"Huh, what do you think dug all these tunnels?" Wendy asked, glancing in one of the many tunnels around us.

"Let's hope we don't find out," I replied just as a growl echoed throughout the lab.

We looked around and saw two large sticks move.

Screaming, we ran back to the closet.

"Open up, for real!" I yelled to Mabel, banging on the door. "There's a monster in here!"

"Haha," my twin's laughter made me sick. "Nice try. The only monsters are your own inner demons, Dipper."

"Dipper," Wendy looked back at the lab, then at me. "Just say whatever Mabel wants you to say so she'll let us out of here!"

"Come on, Dipper. Now's the time, bro!" Mabel encouraged.

I looked at the door, then Wendy.

"Wendy, I...I," I stuttered. "I'm gonna find another way out!" I finally managed, unable release my feelings yet again.

I grabbed her hand and began running.

"Wait what?" Wendy replied as I began dragging her behind me. "Dude, where are we going?"

I let go of her hand as she began running behind me, until we reached a dead-end.

"What do we do?" Wendy asked as we pressed ourselves up against the wall.

"I don't know," I replied, more terrified then ever.

The silhouette of what I identified as a large centipede appeared in front of us, making noises that I had never heard before.

Suddenly, the silhouette of a person appeared and leaped on the centipede and began attacking it.

The noise was so loud I began to wonder how on Earth Mabel and Sous weren't hearing this.

Finally, the person ripped the creature's tongue out, causing it to shrink away.

"Back, back you hainus beast!" a man's voice commanded.

There was the splash of water, and standing in front of us was a man with black glasses on wearing matching gloves and a brown jacket.

"Well, I just ripped out a monster's tongue," he muttered, panting as he dropped the tongue on the floor, making Wendy and I gasp.

"It-it's you," I began.

"Hurry now," the man told us. "I scared it off but it'll regenerate."

Wendy and I both ran after him, me with more questions on my mind than ever.

0o0

"I wasn't expecting guests," he told us as he led us through what appeared to be sewer water. "I've been down here for a long time."

He paused and looked at us.

"Months, weeks, maybe. I miss orange juice."

"You don't understand," I began. "You're the guy I've been looking for!"

"He's the guy?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy, it's the guy!" I confirmed, my voice going high in my excitement.

"The guy?"

"I've got like, a gillion questions," I began to pace, my excitement taking over. "Why did you write the journals? Who was after you? Why did you build this bunker?"

The Author laughed. "My boy, I-"

There was another growl.

"I need your help."

He turned.

"It's one of my experiments: a shapeshifter," he began walking again. "Able to take the form of anyone or anything it sees. It broke free from a cage of solid steel. I've gone half crazy trying to catch the creature alone."

He turned.

"But now you're here," he kneeled in front of me and raised his glasses. "Will you help me catch it?" he asked.

0o0

The Author led us through his bunker to a room concealed by a large rag.

"Come in, come in!" he encouraged as Wendy pulled the rag to the side to enter the room.

"I apologize for the state of things," he continued as I entered the room.

"I don't get many none mole-people visitors."

He stopped. "Now the beast must have some weakness that we can exploit. I used to have research on him, but alas, I lost the journals so many years ago."

"Did you say journals?" Wendy asked.

"Dude, I found one of them!" I told him. "That's how I tracked you down here!"

I pulled the journal out from my vest making the hand on it shine.

"What?" The Author turned to look at me. "Could it be?"

He grabbed the journal from me.

"My boy, I can't express my gratitude!" He turned and began flipping through the pages of _his _journal.

"Oh yes," he murmured. "After all this time, they're still intact."

He continued flipping through the book.

"Wendy, isn't it amazing we're actually meeting the real Author?" I asked as we sat down, waiting for him to address us.

Wendy looked around. "Dipper, you're sure this is him?"

I was shocked. "Yeah, why?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not sure...something about him seems..._off_."

I heard another growl.

The Author still hadn't looked up from the journal.

"Uhh, you know what, we should probably get going," Wendy told The Author. "Right, Dip?"

"What?" Whatever suspicions Wendy had about The Author, I wasn't going to past up the chance to get all the information I could get out of him.

"I'm not leaving; he needs us."

Wendy looked shocked.

"Dipper," she whispered. "You said it yourself; The Author must have done _tons _of experiments down here. How do you know you're not looking at one right now?"

I looked back at The Author, who was still shuffling through his journal.

"_I _trust him," I said, turning back to her. "And I want to help him."

"Fine," Wendy whispered, turning away. "But I'm going back. Maybe Mabel will let me out," she walked a few paces before stopping. "Oh, and Dipper?"

"What?" I swallowed.

"When you return to your senses, you know where I'll be. Your dead body is not one of the things that I want to find in this spooky bunker," she started walking away again.

"So that's it?" I called after her. "You're leaving? Just like that?"

"Yep," she shouted over her shoulder right before darkness engulfed her.

I forced myself to look away and turned back to the Author.

She left, point-blank.

_She left. _

0o0

**Wendy's POV**

I can't believe him.

Maybe I was a bit out of line, but something about that guy seems too good to be true. My instinct tells me to leave and get as far away from that guy as possible, but my mind says to trust Dipper; I mean, he has seen worse...probably.

_I can't believe he wouldn't trust me. _

I grabbed my axe and kept walking, more scared of this spooky bunker now that I'm alone. Maybe leaving Dipper wasn't the best idea, even though I totally don't trust who he's with.

_Was that hole there before?_

I stopped in front of a huge hole the size of Mr. Pines' car.

I was following the route I had taken with Dipper and "The Author".

This defiantly hadn't been here when we had passed by.

Things just got from spooky to just plain scary.

My skin began to crawl as I got a step closer.

The hole looked freshly dug. Like, maybe 10 minutes, I'd guess.

The sound of dirt moving made me step back, and the growl that followed made my heart sink.

_It _was here.

I considered my options briefly; run crawling back to Dipper and his possible sex manic "friend" in the torture chamber and risk the shapeshifter following me, or, run the other way and pray to God Mabel opens the damn door and let's me out of this laboratory labryinth.

Option 2 it is.

No matter how much I may disapprove of Dipper's actions, there is no way I'm risking leading the shapeshifter to him.

I begin to run to the metal closet, my footsteps echoing across the caves.

The growls and snarls behind me get louder as the shapeshifter must have realized I'm here.

_Shit. _

I run faster, my breaths becoming short and raspy; still, the shapeshifter pressues me. I'm in his home, and he is not liking it. At last, the metal closet comes into view.

"Mabel!" I shout, hoping she'll hear me. "Mabel! Open the d-"

I'm cut off as something wraps around my leg.

I scream. "Dipper! Mabel! Sous! Help!"

No one answers, not even Mabel or Sous.

"Help!" I scream once more, my leg giving out as the shapeshifter begins to pull me backwards.

_Leaving Dipper was the dumbest mistake ever. _

* * *

**Hey guys, so yes, I do realize there are some rather obvious spelling mistakes in this chapter. But in order for me to post this today, I had to edit it at my Grandparent's house, and no offense to her, but both her mouse and spell check are rather stupid and slow. I also would've made this chapter shorter if her computer wasn't causing me so much trouble and I didn't have as much homework. Also, I hope no one got offended by the whole "sex manic" thing. I was origianlly going to make it the "rapping chamber" but realized that was stepping over the line. I know Wendy's personality here isn't completly like her personality in the actual show, but hey, in my opinion, I'm just giving her a bit more of a teenage-like attitude. Anyways, I will hopefully have a new chapter up next week. One more thing, after last chapter, a few of you guys were wondering why my brother wasn't allowed to watch GF, and to put it politly, first off, he's only nine, and second, he used to watch the first season with me, but after a while, he started to sound a bit too much like Robbie for my parent's liking, and for those reasons, he is not allowed to watch it. I hope that answers everyone's questions, and until next time,**

**-Mallowbloom**


	5. No escape

Chapter 4:

"I see," The Author finally looked up from his journal.

"Really?" I asked, trying to keep thoughts of Wendy out of my mind.

"Yes," he murmured gravely. "There is nothing in here that is useful."

He shut the book and stared at it, as if hoping the answers would come to him that way.

I almost face-palmed. Maybe Wendy was right, this guy was looking less and less like the Author with every moment that went by.

"So now what?" I demanded, my anxiety making me snap. "You're the freaking Author for Crist's sake! Can't you figure something out?"

The Author looked up. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "I-"

Screams echoed through the tunnels, interrupting his sentence.

My blood ran cold. I recognized that scream only too well.

_Wendy. _

"What was that?" The Author wondered a loud, glancing up from his journal.

"Wendy!" I was already turned in the direction of her screams. "I think the shapeshifter found her!"

There were more screams, then they suddenly cut off.

I ran for it, not even looking behind me to see if the Author was following.

_If anything happens to her, I'll never be able to forgive myself. _

0o0

Strangely enough, I crashed into Mabel while running to help Wendy. Actually, both Mabel _and _Sous.

It was about time.

"Dipper!" Mabel panted, getting up. "Where's Wendy? Is she with you?"

"No," I shook my head. "She um...left."

"Why would she do that?" Sous asked.

"It's a long story," I said quietly. "Which we don't have time to explain."

"_We_?" Mabel asked. "What are you talking about?"

I turned around, seeing no one behind me. Of course, he had left me.

"Never mind," I said quickly. "What matters is finding Wendy. Have you guys seen any clues as to where she is?"

Mabel nodded.

"Just outside the closet are nail marks," Mabel explained. "When we got out, she was gone with her attacker, but the nail marks were there. Looks like she was being dragged. We came to find you."

I felt like my heart was being squeezed.

"Where are these marks?" I asked, nearly choking on my words.

Mabel turned around and led me back to the closet.

She was right, Wendy had defiantly been dragged against her will. The only problem was, the nail marks continued for only two feet, then stopped. As if Wendy's attacker had suddenly picked her up. Several pairs of dots appeared after the nail marks, heading towards the wall, and at the wall, they stopped.

"What's going on here?" I muttered, half to myself, staring at the two dots before the wall.

I instinctively reached into my vest for the journal, then realized it was still with the Author.

_We're screwed. _

"Dipper, what does the journal say?" Mabel asked, coming up to me.

She noticed my empty hands.

"Where's the journal?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

I didn't even have any energy to lie.

"I...I gave it to someone," I admitted.

"What? But there's no one here!" Mabel replied.

"Yes, there is!" I argued. "Mabel, I found the Author down here!"

"What?" My fast explanations seemed to be confusing Mabel even more than she already was.

I realized that the time to explain was not now. I would have to play catch-up with her later.

"It's strange that there's no blood," I moved on, turning back to the nail marks. "Whatever happened, Wendy can't be too seriously wounded."

"Dipper?" I looked up.

_Wendy?_

There she was, hard to believe, if I say so myself.

She had defiantly put up a fight to get here, as her hair was all disarray and both her jeans and shirt were torn up to some extent.

"Wendy?" I hesitantly approached her. "What happened to you?"

"The shapeshifter grabbed me and tried to kill me," Wendy panted. "I managed to escape and kill him."

She said it so easily, so...simply. It made me suspicious. The way the Author described the shapeshifter made it seem like he would be a lot more difficult to kill then Wendy made it look.

0o0

**Wendy's POV**

I blinked once, twice, three times, before my vision even started to return; and even then it was blurry.

_Where am I? What happened? _

Suddenly the memories came rushing back to me all at once; me leaving Dipper, seeing that hole, running to the closet, getting attacked by the shapeshifter.

My vision had finally cleared up, and I could now see that I was trapped inside a glass capsule; somewhere far away from the main lab, I'd assume.

The last thing I could remember was the shapeshifter knocking me out as I was trying to run to the closet.

I had no idea how the hell I had gotten here or where I was.

I reached for my axe only to realize that the shapeshifter had taken it.

_Why did I get stuck with a smart creature?_

I narrowed my eyes. If the shapeshifter thought that I was just going to sit here and wait for Dipper to come and find me, he was in for a rude awakening.

I _pounded _against the glass; kicked it, punched it, but the glass was too thick, and I was unarmed.

It suddenly hit me.

The only living thing down here is the shapeshifter and that guy Dipper thinks is The Author. What if the two are _one_ living thing?

What if I just left Dipper with the shapeshifter? What if Dipper's in danger? He won't be able to ever find me if that guy is the real shapeshifter.

A new feeling of dread filled me; not just for my situation, but for Dipper's situation as well.

_What if the Author really is the shapeshifter? What if Dipper already knows?_

I glanced at my surroundings once more, in depth this time.

There was a broken computer desk beside me to the left, and to the right, a few more capsules; all empty. Across from me was no different. And the floor was completely bare of objects.

I looked to the top of the capsule, naïvely thinking that would offer some form of escape.

This was it.

There was no way out.

"Dipper," I whispered, my eyes welling with tears; a sense of true helplessness coming over me.

I sank to my knees.

"_Help me_."

0o0

"Look, I'd love to tell you all the details of my escape, but we need to go," Wendy told us urgently.

"What do you mean?" Mabel asked.

Usually, Wendy was all for taking risks.

But hey, maybe she was just tiered after all that had happened today.

"I may have killed the shapeshifter, but who knows what other experiments the Author did down here?" Wendy seemed anxious, so I knew we had to get out of here.

"Maybe you're right," I mumbled, not wanting Wendy to feel uncomfortable.

"What?" Sous protested. "But we didn't even get to see the whole bunker!"

"Sous, maybe it's for the best," Mabel crossed her arms and looked around. "This place is pretty creepy."

Sous looked around, then sighed. "Maybe you dudes are right. It is pretty creepy down here with some unknown life forms."

Then, as he said those last words, I realized that the Author was still down here somewhere, and he still had the Journal.

"Wait," I said. "Wendy, the Author still has my Journal, we need to go back for it."

She stared at me for a split-second, then shook her head.

"No, you can't," she assured me. "Other experiments could be roaming around here! We need to leave, now!"

This _defiantly _set off some red flags.

Wendy was never against doing anything dangerous, in fact, she usually _encouraged_ it.

"I'm getting my journal," I insisted. "You guys can go back if you want and wait for me, but I'm going back."

She placed her right hand on her forehead and sighed.

"Fine," she muttered. "But I'm going with you."

"We'll come too," Mabel pitched in.

"No," Wendy responded. "It could be dangerous. You two should go back to the small laboratory."

"Are you sure?" Mabel insisted. "It would be better if we all-"

"No," Wendy was firm, and I wasn't so sure I was comfortable wandering around in an underground lab with her in the state she was in. "You guys go back."

Mabel and Sous exchanged a confused look.

"If you're sure..." Mabel trailed off and turned back to the lab. "Let's go, Sous."

Sous looked at me, then Wendy, then at the ground.

"Be careful, dudes," he looked back up at us, then followed Mabel.

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm baaaack! Sorry for such a long wait and shorter chapter. It's been raining a lot lately, which sucks, and I also have curling on Wednesdays so it's a bit harder to update this story. Also, I have school, so...yeah. But anyways, enough about me complaining about my life. Next chapter will be the end of Into The Bunker and the start of original plot lines. Yay! Until next time, **

**-Mallowbloom**


	6. Out Of The Bunker

I wouldn't say I _walked _to the Author's chamber, because I more or less ran with Wendy trailing behind me cautiously.

At first it was all good.

I was hopeful that we would walk in and find the Author in the same state that we had left him in; face deep, reading the journal.

However, the universe must have said; "hey Dipper, you suck" and "we hate you" at that moment in time, because when we got to the den where I had last been with the Author, he was gone. And in his place, was the journal.

"Great, let's go back to the others," Wendy turned on her heel, then put her hand out. "I'll hold onto the journal for safe keeping."

I took a step back. Wendy had been acting weird ever since escaping from the shapeshifter; normally she would have been quiet for a few minutes, then plunged into the next adventure.

She was acting strange, and I couldn't quite wrap my head around it.

"Dipper?" Wendy asked again, her eyes narrowing.

My thoughts drifted back to what the Author had told us about the shapeshifter.

_It's one of my experiments; a shapeshifter. Able to take the form of anyone or anything it sees. It broke free from a cage of solid steal. _

The shapeshifter had taken Wendy.

The shapeshifter had _seen _Wendy.

The final alarm bell sounded in my head as the pieces all came together.

"_You_," I hissed, cold fire pumping through my veins. _It _knew where Wendy was, and I was going to stop at nothing to get her location out of it.

"Tell me where _she _is."

"Dipper, what are you talking about?" "Wendy's" eyes softened. "It's just me."

"Who's your father?" I asked, advancing on her, causing her to back up.

"Don't you already know?" she seemed nervous already, and I knew I had found a weakness.

"Yes. I just want to see if _you _know," at this point she was pressed up against the wall.

I expected her to admit that inside that beautiful body was a experiment gone wrong.

Once again, the universe decided to hate me.

She hissed, and the body of Wendy Cordoroy turned into a translucent creature with three sets of short, skinny, pointy legs. The body of the beast itself was weird and really disturbing. It had a small lower half and big upper half.

Enough about the beast.

The important thing is, when the shapeshifter switched forms, I noticed Wendy's axe drop and land a few feet away.

I slowly edged my way closer to the axe when the shapeshifter started talking again.

"So many shapes to choose from," it hissed, changing into Sous, then myself, the apparent "Author", then Mabel.

"Tell me where she is," I said again, two feet away from the axe.

"And _why _would I do that?" the shapeshifter hissed, turning just as I closed the gap between me and the axe.

"You'll tell me if you want to live," I threatened, holding the axe out in front of me.

It _laughed. _

But it was still in Mabel's body, so the laugh was one that I was used to.

"You think you can stop me with an axe?" it asked, still laughing. "Good luck."

I charged forward and tackled it to the ground, the blade of Wendy's axe pressing against "Mabel's" neck.

For a moment, I felt a stab of guilt as I had to remind myself that this was not my real sibling that I was hurting.

Mabel was back inside the small lab, safe.

The shapeshifter took my moment of weakness and shoved me forward as hard as it could before turning back into Sous.

I shook my head, momentarily disoriented, before I got up again. It was running away from me down the tunnel, and I felt a fresh wave of outrage come over me as I ran after it.

"Get back here!" I shouted, grabbing the axe once again.

It turned back into it's translucent form as it attempted to crawl up the side of the wall, but I threw the axe at it, hitting it somewhere in his lower half. It screamed and changed back into Wendy, falling to the ground.

Before it could even get up, I had the axe at it's neck again.

"Show me where she is," I ordered once more. "Or I _will _kill you."

"Wendy's" eyes widened at the look in my eyes.

I pushed the axe down on it's neck a little more, making it gasp.

_"Now."_

0o0

I wasn't really sure if I was being smart trusting the shapeshifter, or a first class dumb-ass, but I figured that by now the shapeshifter knew I wouldn't hesitate to slit it's throat, so I was pretty safe.

It led me down a series of tunnels until we were back to the metal closet, then it led me down another series of tunnels, until I was almost certain I wouldn't be able to find my way back to the closet.

"Are you sure this is the way?" I asked after a while.

"Yes," the shapeshifter stopped at a fork in the tunnels. "I took her down this way," it pointed to the right.

"Let's go then," I murmured, pushing it forward.

Inside the right cave were big glass capsules similar to the ones Wendy and I saw when entering the big lab, along with a few half-destroyed computer keyboards here and there.

Inside the far left one was Wendy, at what looked like one of her weakest points in life.

She was nothing but a mass of red hair, and she looked like she was crying. It was sad to see her in the state that she was in, it really was. In fact, it took all of my energy to not go running at her.

"Get her out of there," I ordered the shapeshifter, still holding the axe up to it's neck as it went to on of the keyboards and pressed a few buttons. It wasn't long before I heard the last click of a button and the glass holding Wendy prisoner was raised.

"Wendy," I breathed, letting the shapeshifter fall to the ground as I ran up to her.

"Dipper?" she sobbed, lifting her head up to look at me as I helped her up. "Dude, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you."

"It's okay," I whispered, offering a small smile. "I shouldn't have let you go on your own."

Wendy wiped her eyes before looking at me again, her eyes wide.

"Watch out!" she shouted, grabbing my hand and running.

I heard a crash and sighed. I should have assured the shapeshifter couldn't move before I ran to Wendy.

"Let's get back to the main lab!" I shouted.

"And then what?" Wendy responded.

"I dunno, but it's the best thing we've got!" I winced as there was a CRASH behind us.

0o0

The shapeshifter never lost sight of us as we navigated our way through the tunnels and got back to the main lab.

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted from the closet as we approached. "Trap it in the capsule thingy!"

I had no time to ask questions before she disappeared again.

"Wendy, what do you-"

"Hey shapeshifter!"

I turned to see Wendy waving her arms at the approaching shapeshifter, and I knew she was going to try Mabel's plan.

"Come and get me!" I watched in horror as Wendy narrowly avoided getting hit by the shapeshifter.

It ran into the glass capsule, and broke the other side of the glass.

"Shit!" Wendy cursed, she turned to me. "Now what?"

I shrugged as the shapeshifter growled, making the ground shake a bit.

to keep this up.

The shapeshifter lunged and I ran right, while Wendy ran left.

I thought it was going all good, then the walls shook.

Wendy screamed, and as I turned I could see her slid down the wall.

"Wendy!" I shouted as the shapeshifter got ready to make the final strike.

"Not today!" I heard someone shout.

_The Author?_

It was him all right, and let me tell you, you do not want to get on that guy's bad side.

He punched the shapeshifter square in the stomach and pulled out a knife, finishing the battle by cutting the monster's stomach wide open.

I ran over to him, but just before I could get to him, the shapeshifter changed into a gremloblin and used one of it's claws to stab The Author square in the chest right before it disappeared.

"No!" I shouted, running up to him as Wendy stared with round eyes.

"There was so much I wanted to ask you," I whispered, sitting beside him. "Why did you write the journals? Who was after you?"

The Author opened his eyes and coughed weakly. "My boy, I've been trying to tell you all along, I'm not the person who wrote the books." He paused to cough. "The Author, as you say."

My heart sank. My only lead, and it was gone.

"Then...who is the real Author?" Wendy ventured curiously, dragging herself closer to The Author.

The "Author" opened his mouth to talk, but no words came out. Instead, his hand opened to reveal a piece of paper as he drew his last breath.

"Dudes, we gotta get out of here!" Sous ran into the lab wearing a lab coat.

"Good-bye," I murmured to the man who had saved Wendy's life.

Then I helped Wendy up and left with the gang.

0o0

"So...that wasn't the Author?" Mabel asked as the pine tree rose once more.

I looked at the paper I had taken from the "Author" and shook my head.

_My days are numbered. I think __**he **__has narrowed in on my location. I can't leave the journals in his hands, so I'm giving #1 to my eldest son, Anthony. As for #2 and #3, I'm giving them to my adventurous young son-_

The page ripped there.

_Anthony. _

That must've been the Author's eldest son, and I hadn't even realized it.

"We went through all of that, I we're still no closer to finding out who he is," I sighed.

"Good think I managed to grab his coat and briefcase before we left," Sous replied, showing off the briefcase.

It opened up and revealed an old laptop.

"Sous! You're a genius!" I cried.

I pushed the power button, but the screen didn't change.

"Don't worry dude," Sous assured me. "I think I can fix it."

I smiled.

"Dude, this is great!" Wendy said excitedly. "After all this time, we'll finally find out who the Author is."

"Oh. Is that what you're all doing out here?" A voice asked.

I turned around.

We had been caught.

* * *

**Hey guys, so yes, I am uploading this right before school at like, 7:28am, so excuse my sleepiness. I hope you guys liked this chapter, the end is a bit rushed because I was getting tiered and lazy, typical excuses, but I know lots of you have been anticipating the end of Into The Bunker, so I had to finish it. Thanks to Psycho Delic263 for the idea of Dipper finding out about Wendy and interrogating the shapeshifter, I hope I did that idea justice. Also, who do you guys think is the guy who caught them? And The Author's other son? Until next time, **

**-Mallowbloom**


	7. Caught In The Act

_Stan. _

"Gr-Grunkle Stan," I gulped. "What are you doing here? I thought you were busy with the Shack."

Grunkle Stan surveyed the scene, glancing at each of the culprits.

"I could ask you all the same question," he answered, still looking around. "So tell me, what are you all doing in the middle of the forest with that journal?"

_That_ I didn't really have an answer for.

I mean, any answer I could offer would involve me telling Stan I had double-crossed him.

Stan's eyes came to rest on me, and I felt them burn holes into me.

"We um...we, uh...you see here..." I stopped, unable to make up any lies as to why we were here. I looked to Wendy for help, but she just stood rubbing her arm and staring at the ground.

If Wendy was so sure we weren't going to make it out of here with a lie, then I was just going to come clean.

"We were looking for the Author," I murmured, hanging my head, journal in hand.

I could hear Soos shuffling his feet behind me.

Stan sighed. "I knew it was a bad idea to let you keep that journal," he muttered, grabbing it from me.

"Hey!" I protested. "I need that!"

"Kid, it's for the best," Stan explained. "What you're doing is dangerous, and it's best if this family stays out of danger."

He turned away.

"You can't stop me!" I shouted.

He glanced at me over his shoulder.

"Kid, this journal is a danger, and with your curiosity, you won't be able to resist the temptation."

I opened my mouth to argue more, but Stan was walking away.

"Mabel, help me!" I mumbled to my twin.

She turned to me and rubbed her arm.

"I dunno, Dipper," she murmured, her eyes down. "Maybe Stan's got a point. I mean, aside from Wendy, Soos, and my friends, who have you really met this summer?"

I was speechless with shock. My own twin sister was choosing my Great Uncle over me?

"So you're taking his side?" I asked.

"Look, Dipper, all I'm saying is that maybe it's time for you to start making your own friends," Mabel explained.

My own friends? I had plenty of friends back at home...well, okay, maybe two or three, but I was not about to let my summer mission go just like that.

"Fine, I'll do it without your help," I replied, walking back to the Mystery Shack.

As I began walking back to the Mystery Shack, I heard Wendy whisper to Mabel.

"Dipper's just a bit on edge, a lot of crazy things happened in the Bunker."

Yeah, a lot of things did happen in the Bunker, but I thought Mabel out of all people would a least understand a bit of what was happening.

If only I had known what Stan was hiding.

0o0

That night I had I had a very restless sleep, thinking about Stan and the journal, and I awoke the next morning with little to no sleep.

I went downstairs to the kitchen in a zombie state, more asleep then not, and barely managed to get myself some cereal.

"Hey dude," Soos greeted, walking into the kitchen with a briefcase.

"What is it, Soos?" I asked impatiently, stifling a yawn.

My eyes widened as Soos opened the briefcase to reveal an old laptop.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, my sleepiness forgotten.

"Dude, I told you yesterday; I found this in the bunker with a lab coat, remember?" Soos looked at me expectantly.

Of course, the memories came back to me as I lowered my head in embarrassment.

"I thought Grunkle Stan would've taken it," I attempted to cover up my forgetfulness.

"I hide it in a bush before he could see it," Soos admitted, glancing around to make sure we were alone. "If you give me a few days, I should be able to fix it."

A few days, that would mean nothing to do, I reflected. But maybe it would be good for me, maybe I could get the journal back?

"Thanks, Soos," I replied.

Soos smiled and left me in peace to finish my breakfast.

When I was finished, I went upstairs to tell Mabel the news.

"Hey Mabel!" I called, opening the door to our room. "Guess what Soos is going to-good lord!" I finished, my eyes adjusting to the scene in front of me.

Mabel, Candy, Grenda, and a good five other girls sat in a circle on the floor, and they all appeared to be knitting.

"Now remember girls; the secret is to add as much glitter as you can," Mabel instructed.

"I'm making mine pink with rainbow sequins!" Grenda said in her manly voice.

Mabel looked up, noticing me.

"Oh, hey Dipper!" she smiled.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"Meet my new knitting group!" Mabel replied cheerfully.

"Knitting group? Isn't it too early in the morning to have a knitting group?" I asked.

"It's ten o'clock, Dipper. You can join us if you want," Mabel invited. "Just put on some clothes first."

I looked in the mirror and realized that I was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a white undershirt.

Blushing, I grabbed my vest and a couple other things and left the room, laughter echoing behind me.

0o0

**Mabel's POV**

Dipper finally came back a couple minutes later wearing his usual vest and shorts.

"So Dipper, are you going to join us?" I asked, noticing his super grumpy face.

"Not likely," he muttered, grabbing his hat.

"Hey, Dipper!" Wendy shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Wanna hang out?"

Dipper looked over his shoulder, his grumpy face gone. "Coming!" he called, running down the stairs.

I smiled at my twin's eagerness and turned back to knitting.

"What was that all about?" one of the girls asked.

"Oh, nothing. It was just Wendy, Dipper's got a major crush on her, so expect that behavior."

I was so mesmerized with knitting the rest of the time that I didn't even hear the whispers.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short update but some "personal biz" (as Wendy would say) kinda side tracked me this weekend and I was unable to write. Expect a longer chapter next week. Until next time, **

**-Mallowbloom**


End file.
